


Day 195 - Know when you're beaten

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [195]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF!John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tiny bit of humor too, slightly mean!John too, worried!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>There was the sound of a body impacting into a wall and then John said ‘Jesus’ in that breathless and shocked voice</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 195 - Know when you're beaten

There was the sound of a body impacting into a wall and then John said ‘Jesus’ in that breathless and shocked voice that managed to pierce through every wall Sherlock had put up in his head against disturbances from the outside world while he was working.

Someone broke in and attacked John? Someone wounded came in and collapsed?  
He wasn’t really worried for John, because he had been the last one talking (the only one in fact) and he had sounded shocked, but not hurt or afraid.

He dropped the case file, noticed the silence in the living room and walked towards it with bounding strides, ready to face whatever danger there was.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw John in the middle of the living room, unhurt, calm and holding a colourful wrapped parcel. 

“You tricked me.”

“Yes. And I’m sorry that I had to resort to this, but you refused to listen to me or even acknowledge that I was in the room talking to you. I know you don’t want to go, but this is important to me. And to our friends.”

Sherlock knew when he had lost. 

As they left the flat, John could hear Sherlock mutter behind him.

“Baby shower. What does that even mean? How do you shower it before it's born?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'manipulation'.  
> Yes, John is a bit mean here. But my John has a dark side anyway, as you will know when you have read most of these.
> 
> Sadly I have to leave you again for a few days. :(  
> Just adopt one of my reader's way of thinking: "Besides missed days means you'll be posting these addictive 221B's that much longer 'cause 365 days means 365 days!" :D  
> And this will most likely be the last break I have to take for this year until the Christmas holidays! :)
> 
> Will be back on Tuesday with a special treat, normal posting resumes on Wednesday.


End file.
